


Welcome Home

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean comes home from a hunt, and you give him an eager welcome home gift.





	Welcome Home

 

“Missed you so much, baby,” Dean growled into your ear, manhandling you as he pressed you up against one of the bookshelves in the bunker.  He began biting at your neck, and you whimpered.

“Talked to you like five times a day, Dean,” you reminded him, knowing as well as he did that it wasn’t the same as being together, and talking was nowhere near as good as  _feeling_.

You had been left in the bunker during the last hunt because of a minor injury you sustained a few weeks ago, and the brothers had been gone for eight days.  That was an awfully long time for you and Dean to be apart, and the two of you had immediately gravitated toward each other as soon as Dean had gotten home.

While Dean attended to your neck and shoulders with his mouth, you unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it down and off his shoulders before throwing it to the floor.  You tugged at his t-shirt, and he stepped away to let you remove it.  Once it was off, the hunger in his eyes said everything.

“Let’s even this playing field,” he said lowly, quickly pulling your tank over your head and reaching behind you to unclasp your bra.  Once the offending article of clothing was gone, Dean’s mouth was on one nipple, teasing it just the way you liked while his fingers worked the other one. Your fingers threaded through his hair, keeping him close to you as if he would try to pull away.

“Fuck, Dean…need you so bad,” you pleaded, the sensations he was giving you sending an eager dampness between your legs.  He growled again, pulling away from your chest and dragging you across the room to the table.  

He helped you sit at the edge and kissed you soundly, his tongue tracing every inch of your mouth as you dragged your nails down his back.  He arched at the pain, but you knew that he enjoyed it.  He had been the one to tell you to keep your fingernails long enough to hurt.

When Dean had had enough, he stepped away, looking at you like you were dinner.  “You’re so fucking sexy, Y/N,” he said lowly.  “I don’t know how I survive without you when I’m gone…”

His hands moved to your jean shorts, and you lifted your hips from the table so that he could slide them and your underwear down and off your legs.  You smiled as Dean saw you were freshly shaven – one of the good things about him being gone was that you had enough time to pamper your body for him.

“Fuck,” he moaned.

“That’s the idea,” you teased back, spreading your legs so that he could have the full view.  That was all the invitation he needed as he fell to his knees, his head burying itself between your legs.    
Knowing that Dean loved making you come, you leaned back to let him work.  “Oh yeah, Dean.  Right there,” you encouraged as his tongue slid along your entrance.  “Fuck, Dean – your tongue feels so good…”

Dean’s hands grasped at your hips, pulling you closer to the edge of the table so he could have easier access.  His nose rubbed on your clit, and you squealed.  “Dean, please… oh my God…”

He moved his mouth up to pay attention to your clit, bringing his fingers to work your pussy. He alternated between sucking and flicking your clit with his tongue as his fingers pumped, the combination overwhelming.

“Dean, yes.  Oh fuck, baby.  Just like that, just like that, yes…”

You couldn’t help the words that were tumbling from your mouth, but you didn’t care to stop them. You knew that Dean loved dirty talk, and ever since you had started sleeping with him, you got off on it as well.

Dean worked you harder, knowing exactly which side of your clit was more sensitive than the other and knowing just how to crook his fingers inside of you.  Soon enough you were flat on your back on the table, holding his head against you tightly and a mantra of, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” leaving your lips.

One final combination of suck and press, and you were coming on Dean’s lips.  He worked you through your orgasm, the shockwaves rolling through your body with force.  

Finally Dean stood up, looking at you adoringly as you smiled at him.  You watched as he lowered his pants and underwear, his proud erection standing at attention.  

“Come on, baby,” you invited.  “Show me how much you missed me.”

Dean let out a grunt of need before he draped his body over yours, his hips positioning between your legs. You wrapped your legs around his waist, hooking your feet behind his back as he entered you in one smooth movement. “Fuckkkkkk…” tumbled out of your mouth, and Dean hummed in agreement.  

His hands found yours, tangling your fingers together and pinning your hands above your head on the table.  He looked down at you, laid out before him, and smiled devilishly.  “You’re so fucking beautiful, sweetheart,” he said, before beginning a delicious rhythm with his hips.  His mouth descended to your neck, sucking a line of marks from your ear to your collarbone.

Since Dean’s mouth was occupied, you let yours take over the talking.

“Fuck, Dean,” you panted. “You fuck me so good, baby…that huge cock deep inside of me…” You felt him twitch inside of you, reassuring you that he was enjoying the dirty talk.  “Missed you so much, baby.  Thought about you every night, but didn’t let myself come…” Dean nipped at your collarbone before switching to the other side of your neck.  

“Couldn’t wait for you to get home and fuck me, baby.”  You groaned when Dean’s hips sped up their pace, and he pressed forward with a different angle that made his pelvic bone rub your clit just right with each thrust.

“Oh, fuck, Dean…keep going. Gonna make me come on your big cock…”

“Yeah, sweetheart, want you to squeeze me tight,” Dean spoke into your neck, urging you on.  “Let it all out, sweetheart, my beautiful girl.”

“Fuck, Dean.”

That was the last coherent thing that left your lips, although noises continued to sound.  It was all you could do to hold on to Dean’s hands above your head as he was pounding into you over and over.  When you thought you were going to burst, the coil inside of you finally let go, and you came with a shout.    
“Fuck, yes, sweetheart.  Squeeze that pussy around me, just like that,” Dean encouraged, making your orgasm last even longer than you expected.

“Dean, Dean, Dean,” you whimpered when you became almost too sensitive, and that was all Dean needed to hear before he came inside of you, groaning your name loudly.  

The two of you calmed down enough to gather your clothes from around the room, dressing slowly in between kisses.  Finally, you and Dean sat across the table from each other, you on your computer and Dean sipping a tumbler of whiskey, watching you innocently.

Sam walked in slowly, looking between the two of you.  “Well, sounded like y’all had a happy reunion.  Dinner anyone?”

As Sam left the room to go to the kitchen, you looked over at Dean, wide-eyed with an embarrassed flush on your face.  Dean just smirked at you, not caring in the least bit that his brother heard your every sound during his welcome home, before he stood, offering his arm to escort you to the kitchen.


End file.
